


Too Soon

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e07 Hook Man, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Sam doesn't think he can move on from Jessica yet - it's way too soon.
Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326320
Kudos: 3





	Too Soon

Sam doesn’t think he can move on from Jessica yet - it’s way too soon, as much as he likes Lori. The woman he loved is gone, it’s his fault, and it feels wrong to have feelings for somebody else. He gets why Dean is encouraging, this, though - he wants what’s best for him and always has. He doesn’t fault his brother for it, could never do so.

Sam has absolutely no clue what the future holds but he’s looking forward to having a life beyond hunting again. It’s what is keeping him going at the moment despite the current shitstorm.


End file.
